Friendship
by TheAndiDuh
Summary: 100 Drabbles over Monroe and Nick's 'friendship'. Five drabbles a Chapter, contains hints Monroe/Nick
1. List

So, this is my first Grimm story/thing. In order to pass the time until the end of school, I've decided to begin writing drabbles (100 words; no more, no less) based on 100 topics (listed below). I've decided to post 5 per chapter and they will be in no particular order. WARNING: Some will contain hints of Monroe/Nick, as these are based on Nick and Monroe's 'relationship' and the characters might be a little OOC. I just recently started watching Grimm and have seen all of the episodes since 'Island of Dreams', so I only have wikia to figure out the first few episodes and how this all began.  
Anyway, below is my list of topics:

1) Introduction  
2) Complication  
3) Making History  
4) Rivalry  
5) Unbreakable  
6) Obsession  
7) Eternity  
8) Gateway  
9) Death  
10) Opportunities  
11) 33  
12) Dead Wrong  
13) Running Away  
14) Judgment  
15) Seeking Solstice  
16) Excuses  
17) Vengeance  
18) Love  
19) Tears  
20) My Inspiration  
21) Never Again  
22) Online  
23) Failure  
24) Rebirth  
25) Breaking away  
26) Forever and a Day  
27) Lost and found  
28) Light  
29) Dark  
30) Faith  
31) Colors  
32) Exploration  
33) Seeing Red  
34) Shades of Grey  
35) Forgotten  
36) Dreamer  
37) Mist  
38) Burning  
39) Out of Time  
40) Knowing How  
41) Fork in the Road  
42) Start  
43) Nature's fury  
44) At peace  
45) Heart Song  
46) Reflection  
47) Perfection  
48) Everyday magic  
49) Umbrella  
50) Party  
51) Troubling Thoughts  
52) Stirring of the Wind  
53) Future  
54) Health and Healing  
55) Separation  
56) Everything for you  
57) Slow Down  
58) Lesson  
59) Challenged  
60) Exhaustion  
61) Accuracy  
62) Versus  
63) Heartfelt Apology  
64) Luck  
65) Impressions  
66) Teenager  
67) Irregular Orbit  
68) Cold Embrace  
69) Frost  
70) A moment in time  
71) Dangerous Territory  
72) Boundaries  
73) Unsettling revelations  
74) Shattered  
75) Bitter Silence  
76) Midnight  
77) Illogical  
78) Only Human  
79) A Place to belong  
80) Advantage  
81) Breakfast  
82) Echoes  
83) Falling  
84) Picking up the Pieces  
85) Gunshot  
86) Possession  
87) Twilight  
88) Answers  
89) Innocence  
90) Simple  
91) Acceptance  
92) Game  
93) Enthusiasm  
94) Friendship  
95) Endings  
96) Reality  
97) Enthusiasm  
98) Safe  
99) Trumpet  
100) Crash

Why, yes, there are 100. I am going to try and post a chapter of five drabbles every Monday and Friday, so here it goes...  
Andi


	2. 19, 33, 34, 85, 27

Chapter One contains drabbles 19, 33, 34, 85, and 27. Each is exactly 100 words, so forgive me if they sound horrible. They take place randomly throughout the series, but I think if you've seen all the episodes, you can figure out when they happened. However, some have no relation to the current story line of Season one.  
Enjoy-Andi

19) Tears

In the few weeks he had known the Grimm, tonight was the first night that Monroe had witnessed him _crying_. There was once, when Nick was informing the _blutbad_ of Marie's death, that he thought the detective was going to cry, but he didn't.  
"Nick?"  
Now, he stood outside at two a.m. with plain-as-day tears going down his face.  
"She said no."  
"What?" Monroe was lost.  
"Juliette said no to my proposal."  
Monroe immediately let Nick inside and gave him a beer, listening to his story.  
Never had the fearless Grimm looked so vulnerable than that night with the tears.

33) Seeing Red

Monroe couldn't clearly remember what had led to this moment. All he knew was that he was bleeding, tired and the world had a red tint to it.  
"Monroe! Monroe, it's Nick!"  
Nick? He could remember someone who had that name, but who? Right now all that mattered was the Grimm in front of him. The Grimm who he wanted to tear apart…  
He tackled the Grimm, had his mouth inches from his throat and about to make the kill when…  
Nick!  
He _woge _back and leapt off of his friend.  
He didn't say anything.  
He was still seeing red.

34) Shades of Grey

Monroe noticed that, with every emotion, Nick's grey eyes also changed. When he was angry, they were dark. Happy, they were light.  
And now, with Nick crying over how Juliette left him, Monroe noticed how extremely grey his eyes were—more than normal.  
"Did you know your eyes change?" Monroe suddenly said. Nick stared.  
"What?"  
"Your eyes. They change with your emotions. I've noticed these last few weeks."  
His eyes went lighter. "So…You've been staring at my eyes? Monroe, that's so romantic."  
Monroe smirked and shook his head, still smiling and deciding that light grey was now his favorite color.

85) Gunshot

It was the noise he hated the most. The ear-deafening 'bang' that announced a gun had just discharged.  
Monroe fought back the urge to turn and go help Nick. The stupid Grimm was currently fighting a _Skalengeck _who was suspected in a murder and had ordered Monroe to leave before back up arrived.  
Another gunshot.  
_Blood_.  
Monroe could smell it.  
It smelt like Nick.  
Monroe turned and quickly went back to the fight, stopping behind a tree when he saw the familiar lights of police cars and ambulances. Nick was being put into one of the latter, his arm bloody.

27) Lost and Found

Nick was lost.  
For nearly four days, Nick had been missing; lost in the wilderness of Portland and being hunted by a _Rißfleisch_.  
Monroe had finally managed to get a whiff of Nick's scent and followed it, arriving just in time to see his friend getting the shit beat out of him.  
The following fight between the _Rißfleisch_ and the _Blutbad_ was bad enough, made worse by Nick's occasional groans of pain. When Monroe had finally won (beating the shit out of the_ Rißfleisch_), he immediately went over and did something unusual: He—carefully—hugged him.  
Nick was found.


	3. 100, 3, 66, 40, 59

**As promised, chapter two of _Friendship_ is now up! :) Thank you all who have reviewed and helped me figure out what I needed to work on. I forgot to note how much whumpage (is that the right word?) Nick and Monroe will take throughout the series.  
****Another thing is that I've decided to change up the Point of View every chapter. For instance, the first batch of drabbles was from Monroe's side, this is from Nick's, and the next chapter will be from Monroe's.  
*I do not own _Grimm_. Sadly.  
****So, without further ado, I present drabbles: ****100-Crash, 3-Making History, 66-Teenager, 40-Knowing How, and 59-Challenged.  
**_

100) Crash

Nick was frantic. He had been at work when Monroe called: only, it wasn't Monroe on the end. It was a passerby who had called to tell Nick that his friend had been in a car accident, but didn't want to call 911.  
Speeding to the wreck, Nick suddenly felt like a kid, being told that his parents weren't coming home.  
But Monroe would come home. He had to.  
Nick slammed on his breaks, pulling up behind the flipped Bug. Monroe was sitting up next to the car, the woman standing over him.  
Nick breathed as Monroe grinned.  
"He's alive."

3) Making History

Nick Burkhardt was the type of guy to make history. In his academy days he was always working to break records, shattering all of them by graduation. It's just who he was.  
So, when he was told he was a Grimm, he decided to make history and defy the old ways. He stopped killing every _wesen_ he came into contact with and he befriended a _blutbad_.  
Although, he didn't think that he just 'befriended' Monroe. In fact, with the way the two had been interacting, it seemed as if they weren't just friends anymore.  
But, hey, Nick liked making history.

66) Teenager

"So, Monroe," Nick began, swallowing his mouthful of food. He was at Monroe's (again), eating dinner (again), and talking about a case he had (again). Only, the case talk had died down to nothing, and Nick still wanted to know a few things.  
"Yes?" Monroe asked.  
"What were you like as a teenager?"  
Monroe promptly chocked on his food, coughing and pounding on his chest.  
"What?"  
"What were you like as a teenager?" Nick asked again. Monroe turned a shade of pink, suddenly interested in his plate.  
"I don't think that's a good idea…" He mumbled.  
But Nick kept pressing.

40) Knowing How

Nick Burkhardt was hopelessly lost. Sitting in his trailer—at least, it was now his since Marie passed—he felt hopeless. He didn't know how to be a Grimm and, even though he poured into most of the journals, he didn't think he could figure it out.  
"Hey man. How's it—ah." Monroe greeted, walking in with two beers and stopping at the mess.  
"Yeah. Nothing helps." Nick said, taking the beer. "I can't, for the life of me, figure out how I'm going to be a Grimm."  
"It'll come naturally—hopefully not as bloody as your ancestors." Monroe joked.

59) Challenged

In his job as detective, Nick always felt challenged. Every time a case landed on his desk, he felt himself wonder if he'd be able to catch the guy. How much of a challenge he faced.  
Now, with the addition as a Grimm, he felt more challenged than ever. He was beaten, worried about Juliette, and even began wondering whether he was up to this.  
Yet, as he watched the young _blutbad_ named Holly reunite with her parents, he felt himself smile. This case had been a challenge as well, but, if the cases would end like this:  
Challenge Accepted.

**You like it? You hate it? Please tell me in the reviews! :) Next chapter should be up by Friday, all of it from Monroe's side. Thanks for reading!-_Andi_**


	4. 64, 83, 11, 55, 97

**So, here's the next chapter! I have to admit, some of the topics are harder to write with than others, so they may suck.  
*Note: If you have any topic that you want to see, just leave it in a review along with which character's P.O.V. you want it in! **For example: 'I would like 90) Acceptance from Nick's side**. I am finding it hard to choose and, since you guys have been so nice and given me great reviews, I decided to let you pick.  
So, now, let's get on with the drabbles: 64) Luck, 83) Falling, 11) 33, 55) Separation, 97) Enthusiasm.  
I do not own _Grimm_.  
_**

64) Luck

Monroe had _great_ luck. Simply _superb_. It began when he began his _wieder_ lifestyle—causing a few arguments with his family and friends. And then Lady Luck had smiled at him again (he really hated that smile) and given him a Grimm as a friend—a new, fresh Grimm at that! It was as if Luck wanted to make a fool of him, giving him someone so stupid and annoying.  
Yet, as he sat with Nick, drinking a beer and laughing harder than he had in the last two years, Monroe thanked Lady Luck for giving him a friend again.

83) Falling

Monroe felt himself falling and cursed the ice that caused it. He was running, hunting Nick as practice for the Grimm, when he had run into a patch of ice. He tried to catch himself on the branches, but then braced for the pain when a pair of strong arms caught him.  
"Careful, you clumsy _blutbad_." Nick's laughing voice invaded his ear.  
But Nick had not taken in the fact that the ice was still under their feet, sending them onto the ground in a small pile. The two laughed.  
And Monroe felt himself falling in more ways than one.

11) 33

Monroe hated the number 33. In Japanese, it meant misfortune because it translated to Sar-Zan, or "misfortune without way out." So, when Nick mentioned how ironic it was that this was his thirty-third case, his thirty-third month as a detective on Portland PD, and thirty-third day he knew Monroe, the _blutbad_ naturally got anxious.  
Leave it to fate to give them a case that lead to an abandoned building (Warehouse 33 as irony would have it), where a group of _Wesen_ (Monroe was sure he had counted thirty-three) had them surrounded.  
With no way out.  
Monroe hated the number thirty-three.

55) Separation

Monroe loved separation.  
He loved how it gave him time to himself. He loved the peace and quiet that accompanied it. But, he had to admit that two weeks without a word from Nick was a little worrying; especially when there was talk of Reapers in Portland again.  
But Nick could handle himself.  
Besides, Monroe shouldn't even care about that Grimm. They were mortal enemies. They should have killed each other—but they became fast friends, with Monroe caring more than he should have with Nick.  
Which was why Monroe was now worried for the Grimm's safety.  
He hated separation.

97) Enthusiasm

Monroe had enthusiasm. He was bubbling over with it.  
Okay, maybe that was a sort-of lie.  
But Nick had no right to say that Monroe lacked enthusiasm. Sure, the _blutbad_ had been tired the last few days and had even refused to help the Grimm, but it wasn't because of lack of 'enthusiasm'. It was because: 1) it was getting dangerous to hang around the Grimm and 2) it was time that the young kid tried to get through this himself.  
Yet, Monroe found himself racing after Nick while simultaneously cursing him.  
All because he said Monroe didn't have _enthusiasm_.


	5. 23, 5, 48, 91, 90

**OH MY GOSH I'M DONE! Okay, now that that's out of my system…  
Anyway, sorry this is going up late. To be honest I've been procrastinating and only started this morning. Yeah, sorry about that…  
Now, let's move on to the next group of drabbles: 23) Failure, 5) Unbreakable, 48) Everyday Magic, 91) Acceptance and 90) Simple.  
_**

23) Failure

Nick sat in the middle of his ruined home, on the brink of tears. He had just been released from the hospital and was checking the damage while Juliette was out of town.  
Now he felt like a failure.  
What kind of Grimm was he, allowing an ogre to beat the shit out of him, and threaten his girlfriend? He was a failure as a cop, a boyfriend, and, above all, a Grimm.  
"Nick?"  
Monroe knelt next to his friend.  
"I'm a failure." Nick whispered. Monroe looked shocked.  
"No you're not. You're a kick-ass Grimm that was taken by surprise."

5) Unbreakable

Nick grinned in spite of the situation he and Monroe found themselves in: surrounded by _Wesen_ on all sides. Nick had to admit, it was his fault. He had pulled Monroe into another case.  
But Nick wasn't worried.  
One thing he had noticed throughout the cases they worked, should someone attack them apart, they didn't stand a chance. Yet get them together and they were unbreakable—and that is also what he used to describe their friendship. No matter what hell came after them (as it often did), they would stand back to back and watch out for each other.

48) Everyday Magic

Nick's life was certainly magical. He did freak out—he didn't like the idea of having these visions where people would morph in front of him.  
But then Monroe joined the picture.  
Monroe, the _blutbad_ who Nick had wrongfully accused, had become the helpful mentor in Nick's hectic life. There was rarely a case when Nick did not go to Monroe for help, and, as of late, the detective found himself going more for Monroe's company than for help or advice.  
Now, Nick felt himself grinning as Monroe laughed at his joke.  
Definitely a bit of 'everyday magic' he loved.

91) Acceptance

It had only taken a month to fully accept everything that was happening to him. It had taken one month to accept that his Marie—the woman who had taken care of him—was dead, she had lied to him for most of his life, and that he was a Grimm.  
That was the easiest thing to accept.  
The harder things included: how he was supposed to break up with his long-time girlfriend, how so many people wanted to stalk him, and some feelings he suddenly had for a certain _blutbad_.  
Well, at least he accepted that these feeling existed.

90) Simple

There were few things in life as simple as honesty—which is why Nick's life was anything but. He had to lie; he had to craft stories to cover his tracks. In fact, in the past month, he lied more to his friends than he had ever.  
Well, most of his friends.  
He actually didn't lie to one of his friends—Monroe. The recently-acquainted _blutbad_ and he had gotten along surprisingly well, leading to an even more complex friendship, which led to even less simple feelings that the Grimm was developing towards him.  
Yeah, nothing in life was simple anymore.

_  
**So, once again, if you have any comments or criticisms, please leave a message! Or, if you would like to see a certain drabble posted by next chapter, tell me! Seriously, I'm having issues choosing!  
Thanks for reading!  
-Andi**


	6. 20, 58, 80, 88, 39

**Wooo! Another chapter down and it's the end of school, which means I'll have more time to work on these :)!  
Quick thanks to all the faithful readers, I seriously wouldn't be continuing this without you.  
****So, here is Chapter Five, drabbles: 20) My Inspiration, 58) Lesson, 80) Advantage, 88) Answers, and 39) Out of Time (which has some minor Nick beating).  
**_

20) My Inspiration

Monroe was in the zone, just playing a random piece. He could hear the sounds he was producing: fast, sharp sounds mellowing out into soft ballads before suddenly picking up again. It reminded him of someone…  
"What are you playing?"  
Monroe jumped, nearly dropping his instrument. Turning, he gave a glare at the young detective.  
"You didn't knock!" He griped.  
"I didn't want to interrupt. Now, what was that song?"  
"It was made up."  
Nick nodded. "What gave you the inspiration for it?"  
Monroe sat for a moment before it dawned on him who the song reminded him of.  
"You."

58) Lesson

Monroe grinned as Nick watched him play.  
"You want a lesson?" He finally asked the detective. Nick smirked and sat down next to the _blutbad_.  
"Nope. Actually, I was going to tell you to slow down." He said. Monroe raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"Because it says _adagietto_—rather slowly. You're taking it to fast." He commented. Monroe looked at the piece he was playing and chuckled when he noticed the word.  
"Alright, how do you know?"  
Nick gave a shrug. "I used to play trumpet. Had to learn all of the terms by heart. Now, do you want a lesson?"

80) Advantage

If there was one advantage to having a guy like Nick for a friend, this was it. Monroe watched as Nick stood in between him and his assailant, both of their guns raised.  
"This doesn't concern you." The guy—probably a _klaustreich_—hissed. Nick tilted his head.  
"It does if you attack my friend here, bud. Now, put down the gun."  
"You'll just end up dead too." The man replied.  
"Let me rephrase that: If you attack my friend, I will use _all _of my Grimm powers and weapons to hunt you and slaughter you."  
Yeah, there was an advantage.

88) Answers

"Come on! Answer me!" Monroe begged.  
"I don't see why I have to."  
"Because I answered it. Now it's your turn."  
"I don't think it works like that." Nick replied quickly. Monroe frowned.  
"Come on Nick! It's not like I'm asking you about your sex life! I just want to know."  
Monroe sighed, collapsing on his couch. They had been going back and forth for an hour, with him trying to get Nick to answer a simple question that was bugging him: what did the Grimm want for Christmas?  
"Fine, you win." Nick finally said, smirking. Monroe perked up.  
"Air."

39) Out of Time

Monroe couldn't be out of time.  
He was racing through the forest, desperately seeking Nick's scent. The Grimm had called him ten minutes ago about a case when the line suddenly went silent. The next sounds Monroe heard were gunshots and a yell.  
Nick's yell.  
Monroe went faster as he heard Nick's yell again in his head and caught a whiff of the Grimm's peculiar scent.  
He soon found Nick propped up against a tree, blood dripping down his face.  
Monroe walked over and tentatively squatted near him.  
"Monroe…" Nick breathed, his eyes fluttering open.  
Monroe wasn't out of time.

**Before you say anything: Yes, I do see Nick as being a trumpet player. Slightly arrogant, cocky, however lacking the ego.  
****And the whole 'memorizing musical terms' is something I had to do in high school as a part of our musical theory class.  
****Please Review! Help me improve!  
**Thank you!  
-_Andi_


	7. 69, 99, 14, 21, 90

**Chapter Six! Wooo!  
****First off, I'd like to apologize for how crappy some of these (heck, most of these) are. It's starting to become difficult to get ideas.  
Another thing is: Thanks for all the reviews! It really motivates me to keep posting these, so please keep them coming :).  
***I don't own Grimm.  
**So, yeah... here's chapter six, drabbles 69) Frost, 99) Growl, 14) Judgment, 21) Never Again, and 90) Simple.  
**_

69) Frost

Nick frowned as he held onto Monroe. The _blutbad_ and he had gotten into some trouble and picked a fight with the wrong people, which led to them being left in the woods in the middle of winter. The _blutbad_ had gotten the worst of the beating, and now was shivering in Nick's arms.  
"Come on man, hang in there." Nick encouraged, trying to warm his friend. He looked around at the snow. At the silence around them, Nick finally figured he had to get them out of this by himself.  
Wiping away the frost, he picked up his friend.

99) Growl

Nick walked through the door of Monroe's home exhausted. He had been involved in a brawl and normally Nick would've gone straight home, but Monroe's was closer to the Department and Nick was really tired.  
He sat on the couch, bending to untie his shoes when he heard the growl. He reached for his gun, only to find Monroe staring at him.  
"Oh, it's you." Monroe said. "What was that for? You scared the-"  
"You don't smell like…you." Monroe quickly explained, wrinkling his nose. "I don't like it." He added in a growl.  
Nick paused. "Wait…you like how I smell?"

14) Judgment

"Are you sure?"  
"Why don't you just trust my judgment?" Nick argued to the worried Monroe.  
"Because the last encounter I had with your 'judgment' ended with me in jail for no apparent reason."  
"You're still sore about that?" The detective asked, glancing back at him. Monroe frowned.  
"Just a little."  
The two fell silent as they crept closer to the house of the suspect. Peeking into the window, they could see an elderly woman knitting in front of _Wheel of Fortune_.  
"Tell me again how your judgment is never wrong?" Monroe hissed in Nick's ear.  
Nick rolled his eyes.

21) Never Again

"Never again." Nick swore, storming out of the bathroom. Monroe, who had been waiting by the door, followed.  
"Come on man." Monroe urged.  
"No. Never again."  
"I didn't think it would taste that bad!"  
"Monroe, you should have realized it when you said 'burdock root with a little bit of Tabasco'." Nick winced at the memory of the disgusting food in his mouth.  
"I was just trying to get you to eat new stuff! Besides, you need the root for your cold-"  
"It's not a cold. I will never again eat your cooking."  
'Never again' lasted until the following day.

90) Simple

Nothing about Nick's life was simple. First there was the whole cop thing—being a cop was never simple. Then, there was Juliette. Anyone who had been in a relationship for as long as they had could say that it wasn't simple.  
There was the fact that he was a Grimm. That made life anything but simple.  
But, even worse than that was the fact that he was a Grimm who happened to be best friends with a _blutbad._  
And yet, as Nick sat laughing at some story Monroe was telling, he figured that he didn't mind his complex life.

**Yup, it's done.  
****And, for the record, I really love the idea of Growl and Judgment.  
Also, you guys are free to try the drabbles as well. They're pretty good for spurring ideas.  
So, yeah. Thanks for reading, please review and critique my writing! It makes me better :)  
**_-Andi_


	8. 78, 72, 89, 43, 42

**Done in two hours-one of my fastest ones yet! Woo!  
****Thankfully, they're showing re-runs of Grimm so maybe I'll be able to get some more ideas.  
Please enjoy!  
Drabbles: 78) Only Human, 72) Boundaries, 89) Innocence, 43) Nature's Fury, and 42) Start.  
_**

78) Only Human

Normally, Monroe would've moped and sulked for a few days after his mistake. But there was something Nick had said—a phrase he had quoted.  
He had said that Monroe was 'only human'.  
He had called Monroe _human_.  
But Monroe wasn't human, was he? He was a _blutbad_. He wasn't Human. He was…  
He didn't know what he was.  
Nick sat in front of him, an eyebrow raised.  
"You're not moping about what happened with that—"  
"What am I?"  
"What?"  
"What am I?"  
"You're a clock-repairman, a _blutbad_, and, most importantly, my friend."  
"But am I human?"  
"Of course."

72) Boundaries

Monroe loved boundaries. He loved them because they kept life in order; more specifically, they kept _his_ life in order. It was boundaries that Monroe had set years ago that had let him live a relatively normal and safe life as a _wieder blutbad_.  
Until the Grimm came in.  
Suddenly, all the boundaries were made into mere lines in the sand and Nick was a wave that washed them away. Monroe had fought back and reinstated the boundaries, only to have them toppled over by Nick yet again.  
In a way, Monroe loved that—the thrill.  
Monroe loved crossing boundaries.

89) Innocence

Monroe sat, looking at the sleeping Nick. The kid was lying in a hospital bed, his face probably qualifying as a Picasso piece with the bruises.  
It just wasn't right.  
Nick was so…so…innocent. He was a child in this world, inexperienced against the _wesen_ that wanted to tear him apart.  
And someone as innocent as him didn't deserve to be in this hospital, in this bed, with the injuries he had.  
Monroe was happy that he had been the one to kill the ogre.  
A week later, he had been happy that he was receiving that innocent smile from Nick.

43) Nature's Fury

He stood outside Nick's home, thankful that Juliette was out of town. He hesitated because of the reason why he was outside of Nick's house in the first place. It was stupid.  
Then the thunder clashed and he jumped, nearly tackling down Nick's door in fright.  
"Who's there?"  
"Monroe!" The _blutbad_ shouted back, dashing inside the moment Nick's door opened. The Grimm was startled, but let him in and quickly shut the door.  
"Monroe? What are you doing here?"  
Monroe gave a shaky grin, about to answer when another crash of thunder made him jump.  
"Nature's fury. She hates me."

42) Start

Monroe was at a loss at where to begin.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"You're lying."  
He looked up at Nick. "What?"  
"You're lying. Now, what's wrong?"  
_Life_, Monroe wanted to say. But he stopped himself and simply slouched down further, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of his favorite brew.  
"Monroe, what's wrong?"  
He sighed, knowing full well that the Grimm—in true to his detective fashion—would not let this go away. He would poke, he would pry, and he would probably even stare with those big eyes until he got his answer.  
Monroe looked up.  
"Where do I start?"

_  
**Alright, there you have it!  
****Some notes: I'm thinking of taking some of these and making them into full one-shots. Dunno yet, but that's how it's looking.  
****And number 43) Nature's Fury is based on quite a few one-shots I've read about Monroe being afraid of thunder.  
****So, thanks for reading! Please critique!  
**-_Andi_


	9. 96, 76, 2, 92, 63

**Wow...Well, I did some figuring and, as it looks, I have about twelve more chapters before all the drabbles are done. Pretty happy that I've managed to keep it up this long :).  
****So, next up are drabbles: 96) Reality, 76) Midnight, 2) Complication, 92) Game, and 63) Heartfelt apology.  
Enjoy! (*I do not own Grimm*)  
_**

96) Reality

Nick should have seen that it would happen. He should have realized that everything he and Juliette had was an illusion—a fairy tale that would shatter in the cold grip of reality.  
Yet, the funny reality of this all was that Nick wasn't sad. In fact, he relished that Juliette was gone, safe from the harm his life could—and most definitely would—bring. He loved that he didn't have to keep anymore secrets, especially where his visits to a certain _blutbad_ were concerned.  
"Are you sure that you're not angry?" Monroe asked.  
Nick smiled at his friend. "Yes."

76) Midnight

It was midnight.  
_You've came at worse times_, a voice in his head reminded him.  
_But Monroe needs to sleep_, the cop was quick to reply. His friend had taken a beating with the last case they were on and Nick had agreed to give him some well deserved rest.  
That had lasted a whole four hours before Nick arrived on Monroe's doorstep again, knocking before he could change his mind.  
A few minutes after midnight, Monroe opened the door.  
"Nick?" He groaned. The Grimm gave a small smile.  
He quickly apologized.  
"Sorry, it's just…I needed to check on you."

2) Complication

There were a lot of things that complicated life—especially a life like Nick's. There were all the secrets, all the lies he had to come up with, and the little thing about him being able to see things that other people normally wouldn't.  
But, perhaps one of the things that complicated _**all**_ of his lives was his friendship with Monroe.  
Monroe: the _blutbad_.  
Monroe: the suspected killer.  
Monroe, his friend.  
Nick sat with the aforementioned clock-repairer, trying to think of another lie to tell Juliette to explain his tardiness.  
Because, in the end, some complications were worth risking everything.

92) Game

"Tell me again why we can't play Monopoly?" Nick asked Monroe as they sat around the table.  
"Because you need to sharpen your mind and chess is the game to do that."  
"But I don't know how to play chess." He argued. Marie had taught him long ago, but he had slept since then.  
"You'll learn…after I beat you numerous times."  
_Fine, you want to play dirty…  
_Nick looked at his king and rook on the board before remembering a move his aunt had taught him.  
With a grin, he moved his rook and looked at Monroe's face.  
"Check mate."

63) Heartfelt Apology

Nick was yelling, thankful that he and Monroe were in the woods.  
"Look, I'm sorry!"  
"It's not good enough this time, Nick!" Monroe was pacing, his face changing between his _blutbad_ form and human. Nick moved forward, interrupting his pacing and grabbing his arms.  
"I really am sorry." He repeated. Monroe gave a glare and pushed him aside.  
"You didn't have to shoot her!"  
"Angelina attacked first!"  
"You could've fought her off! You didn't have to shoot her!" Monroe argued again.  
"I didn't kill her." Nick quickly pointed out. Monroe ignored him and began to walk off.  
"I am sorry!"

_  
**First thing: I know very little of Chess, but I did find several ways that one could achieve Check mate with a rook and a king and I figured that Marie would've taught Nick something like that.  
****Hope you enjoyed! Please review, critique, you know the deal!  
**~~_Andi_


	10. 16, 7, 71, 81, 65

**Drabbles: 16) Excuses, 7) Eternity, 71) Dangerous Territory, 81) Breakfast, and 65) Impressions.  
*I Do Not own Grimm!*  
Quick apology for getting this up so late. I've had band camp all this week, so I haven't had time to write.  
Please enjoy!  
_**

16) Excuses

Ever since he was a child Monroe had trouble lying to his parents. He valued honesty and, if he had to lie, he often found his tongue go dry and kept tripping over his words.  
This was why he was currently struggling for an excuse to tell Nick as to why he could not come over at the moment.  
He could stick to the truth—that his friendship with Nick was starting to get a little too weird and personal. That he was afraid he was starting to feel for the Grimm.  
But, he decided to just make an excuse.

7) Eternity

Monroe should have brought Nick to the hospital.  
But instead he was waiting an eternity for the Grimm to wake up. To give a mumble about how he was really alright.  
Monroe had kept the vigil by his sofa (where he had lain the Grimm earlier) all night, constantly checking on his fever and trying to get some broth into him.  
The _blutbad_ checked his watch, his tired mind fumbling through the math to tell him he had been up for forty straight hours.  
But if the Grimm would take an eternity to wake up, the _blutbad_ would stay up.

71) Dangerous Territory

Monroe was crossing into dangerous territory.  
He knew this.  
And he internally said _"Screw the line"_ as he went over.  
He knew that, should he have totally screwed up on the signals Nick was giving out, what he was about to do would ruin the friendship they had built.  
But he had to do it.  
He stood at Nick's door, watching as the Grimm opened it.  
"Monroe?" Nick asked, his word slightly slurred with sleep. He had been sleeping a lot since Juliette left.  
This was very dangerous territory.  
"Nick…" Monroe's voice faded as he went forward into Nick's territory.

81) Breakfast

"What do you want for breakfast?" Monroe asked as he heard Nick walk in. The Grimm looked a little surprised at how offering the normally cranky _blutbad_ was, but sat down.  
"I'm fine."  
Monroe raised an eyebrow.  
"No you're not."  
Nick gave a chuckle. "Yes I am."  
"No, you're not." Monroe argued. "Nick, I could hear your stomach growling from the steps."  
"Bull shit." Nick was quick to call.  
"True story. Now, what do you want?" Monroe insisted.  
"I'm not hungry."  
Monroe huffed, leaning against the counter with a smug grin as Nick's stomach decided to roar.  
"You were saying?"

65) Impressions

"What was your first impression of me?"  
Monroe glanced up at Nick, the two of them sharing the table as they dined on another one of Monroe's meals. The conversation had been silent for most of the night, so the question posed by Nick was rather sudden.  
"What?"  
" I figured you know my first impression of you but I don't know what you thought of me." He explained between bites of his potatoes. Monroe smirked.  
"I thought you were an idiot."  
Nick frowned at Monroe's sarcastic tone.  
"Really, what did you think of me?"  
"You don't want to know."

**My clock says 11:58, so I best post now. Hope you enjoyed, please review! Thanks** again!-_Andi_


	11. 9, 61, 79, 80, 65

**Drabbles: 9) Death, 61) Accuracy, 79) A Place to Belong, 80) Advantage, 65) Impressions.  
I do not own _Grimm. _  
Please enjoy! :)  
_**

9) Death

"I think it is dead." Nick said unceremoniously. Monroe frowned.  
"I don't know what went wrong."  
Nick patted his friend's back. "Don't worry. I'm sure that it is resting in piece in whatever afterlife these things go to."  
Monroe stared at the Grimm before busting into laughter.  
"_'Whatever afterlife these things go to'_?" He asked. "Nick, it's a cake, not a dog or a fish."  
"Maybe cakes have an afterlife too." Nick retorted rather stupidly.  
"What would a cake afterlife look like?"  
"A giant stomach."  
Nick joined in the laughter with the smell of burnt cake still in his nose.

61) Accuracy

Nick smiled as Monroe shot, the arrow sailing an inch to the right of the cantaloupe they were using as target practice.  
"It's closer." He pointed out. Monroe still frowned.  
"I think it's broken." He huffed, letting the crossbow. Nick grabbed, reloaded, and then handed it back to the _blutbad_.  
"You just need to focus." He said, grabbing Monroe's hand. Standing against him, the detective put his other hand on Monroe's shoulder, pushing it up straighter.  
"Now focus on the fruit." He whispered. "Take in a breath and…"  
There as a pop as the arrow sailed into the fruit.  
"Bull's-eye."

79) A Place to Belong

Nick never belonged. As a child he and Marie constantly moved, leaving him only a year to make friends before he'd lose them. Now, with the whole 'Grimm' issue, he was finding it even harder to fit in with his once perfect life.  
Well, at least until Monroe came in.  
With Monroe, things were different. With Monroe he didn't have any secrets, he didn't have to lie.  
He didn't have to leave.  
He could stay for as long as he wanted in Monroe's kitchen, drinking beer and talking as friends.  
For once, Nick had found a place to truly belong.

80) Advantage

Nick hated Monroe some days. The dang _blutbad_ had so many advantages when compared to the young Grimm that he stood no chance during training sessions.  
Yet, there was something—a little secret—that gave Nick the best advantage in the world.  
He felt the _blutbad_ tackle him, forcing him to the ground, and immediately sprung his counter attack.  
"Nick!" Monroe laughed. "Sto-No-seriously!"  
Monroe pulled back, still laughing a little.  
"You can't tickle every _wesen_ you meet, you know." Monroe scolded. Nick simply grinned and attacked again, tickling his sides.  
Sometimes it was the little advantages that won the battle.

65) Impressions

"What was your first impression of me?" Nick asked one night as he sat with Monroe. The two were outside, enjoying the nice night and each other's company. The _blutbad_ looked up.  
"Hm?"  
"Well, we know my first impression of you, but what did you think of me?" Nick asked again, watching Monroe's reaction.  
"Honestly?"  
"No, please give me lies." Nick sarcastically replied. "Of course honestly."  
"I thought you were just a messed up maniac."  
Nick chuckled. "I could see where that would come from. What about after the case?"  
Monroe chuckled now.  
"That you were a messed up Grimm."

**I really like how _Death_ came out. I had a few ideas in mind (all of them dark) when this one hit me. Plus, with Monroe being this amazing cook, I thought he'd be a little sad with a failed cake.  
****Another one of my favorites was _A Place to Belong_. It was a challenge I set for myself because of the fact that I originally planned on Monroe taking that one, but I could see Nick having to deal with something like that.  
****So, please review, thank you for reading, and I'll bid you all adieu!  
**-_Andi_


	12. 98, 26, 18, 53, 4

**Sorry it's late! I had to clean the house yesterday and was totally exhausted by the time I was done that I just sort-of fell asleep on the couch. :/ I'll make it up to you guys!  
****So, next drabbles are: 98) Safe, 26) Forever and a Day, 18) Love, 53) Future,, and 4) Rivalry.  
Enjoy!  
_**

98) Safe

Monroe was sore and bleeding. He lay on his floor, willing himself to move to a more comfortable place, yet saying that the floor was comfortable enough for his limbs.  
"This is what I get for befriending a Grimm." He groaned, trying to prop himself up. He would do it again, though. He had no regrets.  
His eyes snapped open as he heard the door slowly come ajar. Someone was coming.  
He frantically forced himself up on his hands and knees, not wanting to be found so helpless.  
Arms grabbed him and he fought.  
"Monroe, you're safe."  
It was Nick.

26) Forever and a Day

"_I'll love you…forever and a day…_"  
Monroe turned as Nick laughed at the line. They were sitting on the couch while Nick channel surfed to find a good movie, happening to cross an romantic one and hear the line.  
"What's so funny?" Monroe asked. Nick looked at him with a grin.  
"The line 'Forever and a day:' it's so cheesy."  
"I like it." The _blutbad_ argued. Nick chuckled.  
"Of course you would."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Monroe, that line is the old fashioned equivalent of the 'five-ever' story*. Why would you add a day if you already said 'forever'?"

18) Love

"It's overused." Monroe said.  
"It's still sweet." Nick argued.  
"But it's overused." Monroe insisted. "Seriously, when you have hormonal teenagers throwing the word around like a basketball, it loses its meaning."  
Nick scoffed. "Aw, come on Monroe. Don't tell me you don't get giddy when someone tells you 'I love you'." He said, making the last three words sappy-sounding.  
Monroe fought to hide the blush. "No, I don't. Not whenever it doesn't mean anything."  
"It means something when it's coming from the person you love." Nick argued.  
"I wouldn't know. I don't love anyone."  
"You love me." Nick joked.

53) Future

"Is this what our future will be? Me hiding my gift from Juliette and you getting the crap beaten out of you for being my friend?" Nick asked as he helped Monroe clean one of his cuts.  
"Probably. Maybe. I don't really know." Monroe answered. They went silent for a few moments, each contemplating the future that they faced.  
"What if I told Juliette? About the whole 'Grimm' thing?" Nick finally asked.  
"She'd probably call you crazy and leave."  
Nick looked at him, worried.  
"I'm being honest." Monroe quickly defended. "Look, whatever the future holds, we can face it together."

4) Rivalry

Monroe smiled at the unsuspecting Grimm. They were out in the woods, practicing again. They had struck up a sort of rivalry during these escapades, constantly trying to outdo each other. As of today, Monroe led with a one-point lead in their fights. Nick was strong, and growing stronger—but he was no match for the _blutbad_.  
Monroe carefully stalked his prey, watching as Nick went behind a bush, leaving his jacket visible.  
"You idiot." Monroe hissed under his breath, getting ready to attack.  
"Nope."  
Monroe turned as Nick tackled him.  
The two laughed on the ground, their rivalry gone.  
_

***The Five-Ever story is something I found on the internet. It goes like this:**

**A boy and girl were walking to school when the girl asked him if he would love her forever. He said no, and the girl ran across the road before it was safe, effectively getting hit by a bus. The boy ran up and cradled her dead body, telling her that he would love her 'Five-ever' because five is more than 4-ever.**

**If you want to see it in its original (horrible grammar) glory, just Google it.**

**A quick thank you for reading this! Please** review!-_Andi_


	13. 30, 41, 49, 70, 77

**Yay! Another chapter down!  
Drabbles: 30) Faith, 41) Fork in the Road, 49) Umbrella, 70) A Moment in Time, and 77) Illogical.  
Enjoy!  
_**

30) Faith

"Do you trust me?"  
Nick looked Monroe in the eyes, the Grimm's question still ringing in the air.  
"Look, if we're going to get through this, you have got to have some faith in me." The detective said, struggling to keep his voice calm and low. He and Monroe had been hunting a _Mordstier_* when Nick had ended up falling down a ledge, breaking his leg. Now, he was trying to get Monroe to follow his plan.  
"But what if he's too quick? Or if…" Monroe asked, not at all happy with Nick being bait.  
"I have faith in you."

41) Fork in the Road

Nick sat in his truck, stuck at a literal fork in the road. He had two choices: go right and go home to Juliette, the love of his life…or he could go left, to Monroe's house.  
A small smile crawled onto his face as he thought of the _blutbad_'s sarcastic humor, his quick wit, and helpful nature. He wondered briefly what else Monroe knew, having only discussed wesen with him. A pang of guilt hit Nick as he realized just how little he knew about Monroe.  
Making up his mind, Nick angled his tires to the left and sped up.

49) Umbrella

Nick didn't know where he was going, he just walked. He had to admit, he shouldn't have snapped at Monroe like that; but their argument wasn't making his headache any better.  
Thunder cracked overhead, reminding the detective that it was raining and alerting him that he was soaked. Guilt ebbed at him as he realized how much Monroe must be suffering with the storm on top of the fight.  
Sighing, Nick came to a stop, trying to figure out just where he was. Rain pelted down harder.  
"Need an umbrella?" Monroe's friendly voice asked, covering Nick with the black shield.

70) A Moment in Time

Nick woke up groggy and with a slight hangover. He didn't want to move though—this spot was way too comfortable.  
His mind wandered to last night, trying to piece everything together. He remembered that Monroe and he were celebrating the end of another tough case with their usual gift: beer. He remembered that they both had a few too many…  
Nick jumped as his pillow groaned and rolled.  
That's right. Nick had fallen asleep on Monroe. No wonder it was so comfortable.  
Nick looked up, his head on Monroe's chest and wished he could freeze this moment in time.

77) Illogical

Nick wasn't a genius, but he wasn't stupid. He prided himself on his skill in logic. You give him a puzzle and he could give you a picture in record time—that's how Marie used to train him.  
But, with Monroe things were different.  
There was certain logic to the _blutbad_'s ways, and Nick understood that, it was just that, when it was Monroe and him, one on one, his brain felt…weird. It's like the one puzzle his aunt had given him that he could never solve—a blank one with no picture.  
It was just so illogical to him.

_***Mordstier is a bull-like wesen seen in Marie's book in 'Game Ogre.'**_

**So...Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and tell me which ones were your favorites, your least favorites, and any critiques or ideas you have! Thank you for** **reading!** -_Andi_


	14. 45, 75, 86, 50, 73

**Drabbles: 45) Heartsong, 75) Bitter Silence, 86) Possession, 50) Party, and 73) Unsettling Revelation.  
***I do not own Grimm*  
**Enjoy!  
**_

45) Heart Song

Monroe's ears perked at the new noise he heard. He sat, puzzled and wondering how he could be hearing this odd noise: a piano. He was crashing at Nick's place while his was 'remodeled' after another Ogre case when he heard the notes coming from upstairs.  
Getting off of the couch, he walked up the stairs and followed his ears to the 'junk-room' Nick had. Peeking in, he smirked at the sight of the Grimm's fingers working away on a complicated melody.  
Nick stopped after he noticed the _blutbad_.  
"What were you playing?"  
The detective shrugged. "Something from the heart."

75) Bitter Silence

Monroe hated when he and Nick fought. Not because Nick was his only friend. Not because part of him was worried that Nick would come back and cut the _blutbad_'s head off.  
It was because of the silence that would last between them.  
With others, it would just be simple silence. The 'I'm not talking until you're apologizing' silence.  
But with Nick it was a bitter silence, the type that could last for weeks.  
And it probably would if Nick stopped relying on Monroe's advice, causing the silence to end the next day.  
Not that Monroe was complaining about it.

86) Possession

"I am _not_ your 'puppy'." Monroe huffed as he stormed through the door to his home, a giggling Nick hot on his heels.  
"Aw, come on! You're practically a dog-"  
"Wolf!" Monroe quickly corrected. "I am a wolf-like _wesen_! Not one of your little Chihuahua-type dogs."  
"Alright, I'm sorry." Nick replied half-heartedly. Monroe frowned.  
"Not enough." He growled. Nick held up his hands.  
"Alright. Monroe, you are my wolf-like _wesen_, not my puppy dog. There, that better?"  
"Yes." Monroe quickly answered, causing Nick to laugh, leaning on the kitchen counter for support.  
"What's so funny?" Monroe asked.  
"You're still _mine_."

50) Party

Monroe frowned as he came back from the long trip. He had gotten an order to repair a clock in a far-off town, making him leave for three days. Now, as he returned home, he noticed how everything smelt like the Grimm.  
Opening his door, he jumped back as the previously-mentioned detective popped forward, grinning.  
"Happy birthday!" Nick cheerily greeted.  
"What?" Monroe whispered.  
"I found out your birthday was yesterday and felt guilty that I didn't say anything. So, while you were out of town, I decided to throw you a party!" He explained.  
Monroe smiled, feeling his day brighten.

73) Unsettling revelations

Monroe could deal with a lot of things life threw at him. When life made him a _blutbad_, he became a _weider_. When life threw Nick into the mix, he befriended and helped the Grimm.  
One thing he could not deal with was his growing feelings towards the Grimm.  
Sure, there had been _wesen_/Grimm pairings before—Marie had been coupled with a _wesen_. But they were always gentler ones, not the blood-thirsty _blutbad_'s.  
And there was the fact that he and Nick were both guys—happily straight guys.  
Hell, Nick even had a fiancée!  
Monroe frowned at these unsettling revelations.

**Hoped you all like! Thanks for reading, please review!  
**:D-_Andi_


	15. 1, 31, 67, 57, 87

**A little later than I planned... Sorry! But here are Drabbles: 1) Introduction, 31) Colors, 67) Irregular Orbit, 57) Slow Down, 87) Twilight.  
**_

1) Introduction

"I think you deserve a proper introduction." Nick said, standing up.  
It had been a few weeks after Nick and Monroe first met and Nick had come over most days since then for a cold beer and some information. They had been doing just that when Nick spoke up.  
"What?" Monroe asked in reply.  
"I think you deserve a proper introduction—one where I'm not tackling you to the ground." Nick said with a chuckle as he stood and offered his hand.  
"Hello, I'm detective Nick Burkhardt with Portland PD." He greeted. Monroe smiled and shook his hand.  
"Hello there."

31) Colors

Nick loved colors. He loved the way they could brighten up his mood, the way they illuminated the world.  
If anyone asked him, he would say that his favorite color was blue—like most guys.  
In truth, his favorite color was brown.  
Like Monroe's eyes.  
Because Monroe's eyes weren't just one shade of brown—no, they were an entire spectrum. If the light hit them one way they were dark, another and they were a golden.  
Nick knew this because he spent enough time looking at them, watching as they shifted browns quicker than Nick could think.  
He loved colors.

67) Irregular Orbit

"What's an irregular orbit?" Nick asked aloud as he sat on Monroe's couch. He had crashed at the _blutbad_'s place last night and woke up to the television on a science channel, discussing the properties of an 'irregular orbit.'  
"Hm?" Monroe asked as he came back in. Nick lazily pointed at the T.V.  
"An irregular orbit. What is it?" He asked again. Monroe frowned.  
"I…I don't know." He admitted. Nick frowned.  
"That's going to bother me now." He mumbled. Monroe chuckled.  
"Alright, here, I'll make one up: Irregular orbit-noun-when the orbit of a object is not routine."  
Nick contently smiled.

57) Slow down

"Nick, slow down. You're speaking too fast." Monroe said with a laugh. Nick had added a _tad_ too much sugar to his coffee, which resulted in him being hyper—which was saying something for the always-hyper detective.  
The kid was rattling off words at ninety miles, faster than Monroe could comprehend.  
"Nick, slow down and _breathe_." He ordered, stressing the last word.  
Nick stopped and breathed, repeating his words.  
"IIIIIIII— tooooooolllldd— yooooouuu." He said, stretching out the words. "IIIIIII— nnneeeeeedd— toooo— coooomme— oooovveeerrrr."  
"Why?" Monroe asked, glancing at the clock. It was nearly midnight.  
"Juliette kicked me out for now."

87) Twilight

Nick's favorite time of day was at the twilight hour—not because of the book, but because of moments like now: he was lying in the woods, tired from their earlier lesson. The two of them lay side by side, watching as the setting sun painted the sky in pinks and purples.  
The woods were quiet, with only the chirping of crickets as music.  
He moved closer to the other man, trying to keep warm in the cooling air.  
Monroe shifted closer too, still silent.  
They didn't exchange any words; they just lay there, listening.  
Twilight was his favorite hour.  
-

**Yes, the idea of a overly-hyper Nick hit me in the face at Slow Down... :D!  
**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!  
-_Andi_


	16. 15, 47, 46, 25, 36

**These actually came easier...Yay!  
****Drabbles: 15) Seeking Solstice, 47) Perfection, 46) Reflection, 25) Breaking Away, 36) Dreamer.  
**_

15) Seeking Solstice

Monroe grumbled as he pushed Nick away. Normally he would've given anything to have the detective lay against him—but it was just too hot.  
He had recently returned from a jog, sweating from the morning heat already.  
Oh, how he missed the winter.  
"_And remember kids—today's the summer solstice, longest day of the year_!" The weatherman cheerily reminded him.  
"I want it to be winter." He mumbled, turning off the television. Nick smirked, getting up. A few moments later, Monroe jumped as something cold hit him in the head.  
Water. Freezing water.  
"Is it cold enough?" Nick asked.

47) Perfection

Monroe viewed very few things as 'perfect'. Everything 'perfect' to him was a work of art: Michelangelo's _Piet__à_, DaVinci's "Mona Lisa," and Raphael's "The Transfiguration." Of course, there were a few other things that were just as perfect, if not more. There were numerous dishes that he had tasted but forgot the names of; there were books he had read.  
There was Nick's smile.  
There were Nick's eyes.  
Hell, there was Nick.  
It seemed unfair how the entire man screamed 'perfection': from his adorable smile to his bright eyes.  
But it was even more unfair that they were perfect _together_.

46) Reflection

Monroe stared at the man in the mirror. That man was filthy with mud, the dirt caking his hair. His shirt was off, showing numerous scratches and scars that came from small battles he and his friends had years ago.  
Monroe hated that man.  
But it wasn't because of the mud or the scars.  
It was because of the blood currently around his mouth.  
Monroe felt sick as he stepped into the shower, letting the dirt and blood flow off. When he finally stepped out, Nick immediately embraced him.  
"How…" Monroe croaked out.  
"I don't care about _him_, only you."

25) Breaking Away

When Monroe was little, he used to dream of breaking away from his family—from the town they lived in and the lifestyle they lead.  
When he went to Portland, he wanted to break away from the big city and all of its weird ways—especially when he ran into Nick.  
Now, as he lay in his bed, he thought briefly of just leaving. Getting up, grabbing what little belongings he had, and getting out of town—away from Nick and the trouble he brought.  
But, as the detective's arms wrapped around the _blutbad_'s waist, he felt content to stay.

36) Dreamer

One of the things that Monroe liked most about Nick was how the kid was a dreamer. He would dream up all sorts of things—how he was going to change the Grimm ways and how he wasn't going to kill in cold blood like his ancestors before him.  
The thing Monroe loved most about Nick's imaginings was how the kid could make all sorts of stories. There were many nights that Monroe would lay with Nick and ask him to make up a fairy tale off the bat, listening as Nick spun the tale until they'd both fall asleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**  
-_Andi_


	17. 6, 93, and an Apology

**Drabble: 6) Obsession, 93) Enthusiasm, **

6) Obsession

Nick was one for obsessing over things—he couldn't help it. When he was given a case, he would obsess over it until he caught the bastard. When he was given a suspect, he would obsess over all the facts until he could either eliminate or pin the crime on him.  
When Monroe was put as a suspect, Nick obsessed over him. But, when the case was done, he found that he was still obsessing. As their friendship grew, Monroe showed up in Nick's dreams. The _blutbad_ was becoming more than just a friend.  
Nick didn't mind.  
He was obsessed.

93) Enthusiasm

Nick had enthusiasm for very few things. In fact, the only things he would really show enthusiasm for were the late night trips to Monroe's.  
Which, considering, shouldn't have been so exciting.  
But it was the simple idea of hanging out with the _blutbad_, having a cold beer, and talking about what creepy _wesen_ decided to mess with them that got the detective excited.  
Or, at least that's what he told himself.  
Yeah, he told himself that it wasn't the fact that he was going to be spending hours with Monroe. It wasn't that Monroe sent chills down his spine.

**I apologize for the lack of work. Normally, I work on the chapters over the weekend, but I had a family issue that came up and I don't know when I'll be able to work on this again. I should have them up by Friday, but no promises.  
****Once again, I apologize for the lack of work. **


	18. 35, 44, 60, 51, 24

**Another chapter down, only one or two left. I'll work on posting all the drabbles I have left to do on Wednesday. To make up for the lack of drabbles in the previous chapter, I had a bit more Monroe/Nick fluff! So please enjoy!  
****Drabbles: 35) Forgotten, 44) At Peace, 60) Exhaustion, 51) Troubling Thoughts, and 24) Rebirth.  
**_

35) Forgotten

If Monroe had one weakness—one truly paralyzing fear—it was that he was afraid to be forgotten.  
Yes, he always joked around at how he was better off alone. He said how he wanted his lonely lifestyle and how he loved it.  
But he lied. In truth, he hated how it alienated him from his friends and family.  
Which was why he invited Nick in for beer that distant day. He wanted—no, needed someone to talk with.  
And if he happened to be a Grimm, so be it.  
As long as Monroe was never forgotten, he didn't care.

44) At Peace

The last month had been a troubling one for Monroe: The _blutbad_ had realized just how much his friendship with Nick was affecting him—how much it was changing.  
Monroe had wanted _more_ from Nick.  
For a good two weeks he had tumbled with these feelings, staying up until the early morning hours.  
Two days and four hours of sleep later, he decided 'to hell with this' and came clean to Nick.  
He expected Nick to be angry, to walk away and never speak again.  
He hadn't expected Nick to kiss him.  
But, Monroe was strangely at peace with this.

60) Exhaustion

Monroe was suffering from exhaustion in more ways than one. His body ached from the case he had just worked with Nick, his eyes ached from the staring he had done into the books trying to dig up information on this _wesen_, and his mind ached from the constant thoughts it had brought up of how Monroe shouldn't hide his feelings.  
But all the aches went away as he saw Nick, passed out on his couch. He smiled to himself, noting how innocent and adorable Nick was in his present state.  
Somehow, watching Nick made all the pain go away.

51) Troubling Thoughts

Minds have this funny way of working: they tend to try and distract you with the one thing you thought you'd never get distracted by. For some, it uses ideas. For others it may generate jokes or pictures.  
For Monroe, it gave him Nick.  
His mind was rather rude, interrupting his Cello playing with thoughts of the Grimm. Then, it went to the two of them…_together_.  
Monroe didn't know what troubled him more—the thoughts or the fact that he liked them.  
All he knew was that his mind plagued him with all these thoughts and that they troubled him.

24) Rebirth

Monroe loved _now_. He loved how _now_ Nick was lying on his chest, the both of them watching a movie.  
"If you were reincarnated," Nick began in a soft, tired drawl, "what would you want to be?"  
Monroe looked down at the Grimm.  
"Well…I don't know. I guess..." He paused, "normal. I'd like to be a normal human." He went to elaborate, but stopped at Nick's face.  
"Why?"  
"I just think that everything would be easier if I were normal."  
"Well, I love you the way you are." Nick argued, settling back down. "Complications and all."  
Yeah, Monroe loved _now_.

**Hope you all liked how it turned out! I will try to get this finished by Wednesday!  
Thank you all for** **reading!** _-Andi_


	19. 8, 10, 12, 13, 17, 22, 28, 29, 32

**Sorry about the lack of updates! To make it up to you guys, here are nine drabbles. This leaves thirteen left until the entire collection is done!  
****Also, these are a bit more *mushy* than I'm used to writing-so sorry if it's absolute crap.  
****So, here are drabbles: 8) Gateway, 10) Opportunities, 12) Dead Wrong, 13) Running Away, 17) Vengeance, 22) Online, 28) Light, 29) Dark, and 32) Exploration.  
****Enjoy!  
**_

8) Gateway

Life with Nick, Monroe was finding out, was the flood that came roaring out of a broken gate. Nick had become a gateway for so many things and so many chances. Nick had opened the gateway to things Monroe had never done before—from ripping off a guy's arm to cuddling on the sofa during an old movie night (he had never been able to do that with the fiery Angelina).  
Normally, Monroe would have shied away from the constant twist and turns that Nick had opened and gone into 'hermit' mode.  
Yet, he found himself strangely drawn to it.

10) Opportunities

Nick valued opportunities. Some opportunities he liked watching as they passed—others he loved to jump on.  
So, when the opportunity came to ask Monroe 'out'—on an official date, not just to hang out—he had a choice.  
He made his choice.  
Now he was reaping the rewards.  
The room was silent, save for the soft breaths that were coming from them, and Nick was warm from Monroe's body heat.  
The detective looked over to the aforementioned _blutbad_, a grin on his face as Monroe slowly woke.  
Taking the opportunity, Nick leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend good morning.

12) Dead Wrong

When Monroe had gotten tackled by a Grimm, he had thought his head would come off.  
When he found the Grimm stalking his house, he thought he would be killed.  
He was wrong.  
So, he decided to figure out just how wrong he was about this new Grimm—and found out that he was wrong about a lot.  
He was wrong about how Nick was like all the other Grimms.  
Monroe was wrong about how Nick would just leave him for dead.  
And now, when Nick admitted how he thought Monroe would leave him, Monroe grabbed him.  
"You're dead wrong."

13) Running Away

When Monroe was a teen, he had run away from home.  
It wasn't a big deal—it was actually custom to run away and try to start on your own to prove that you could support your own 'pack'.  
But that had led to Monroe running away from even more things: from Angelina, from the bloody past he had, and from the vicious life his family lived.  
Now he thought seriously about running away again, leaving Portland and his house.  
And Nick.  
His stomach dropped.  
Monroe thought about running away, starting over…  
But he really liked what he had here.

17) Vengeance

There were few times in life that Nick really sought out vengeance: when a little girl had come up dead, when the reaper had attacked his aunt, and when he found out that his parents were murdered.  
But now, as he stared at Monroe's beaten body, one thought burned into his head.  
Vengeance.  
He yearned for it, he yearned to make the Reapers hurt like they had hurt Monroe. He wanted to send a message that his friends weren't messed with.  
And so he did.  
Monroe didn't know—and would never find out if Nick could help it.  
Sweet vengeance.

22) Online

Nick loved technology—to a point. He loved how easier it made tracking down suspects, how quickly he could do his reports.  
A point that he often fought over was the fact that he could find anyone's life story online. Sometimes, he hated it.  
Other times, he loved it.  
Such as when he found an article on student life at Brown University—with a rather 'unflattering' image of his favorite _blutbad_.  
Nick smiled as Monroe fumed, ripping up the picture.  
"Where did you find this?" He hissed, ripping the paper in time with every word said.  
"Online." Nick innocently responded.

28) Light

There was always a light side and a dark side of the story—Monroe knew this.  
Grimms, with their reputations, were more of the darker sides in the story: there were all sorts of reports of them killing for pure joy, maiming innocent _wesen_.  
But, when Monroe met Nick, he felt that maybe—just _maybe_—there was going to be light in the Grimm's side of the story.  
When Juliette was attacked, he feared that the light was gone. He feared Nick would be lost to the dark grip of anger.  
But Nick was stronger.  
And his light was brighter.

29) Dark

Nick knew everything had a light and a dark side. Ever since he watched _Star Wars_, he knew that there was a dark side in **everyone**.  
He never thought he'd see Monroe's dark side.  
Nick sat in front of Monroe, struggling to keep him down and a little fearful.  
He had gotten into it rough with a few _Skalengecks_ and gotten some nasty bruises.  
But the thing that had gotten Monroe angry was the fact that Nick had been helping them out of a mugging.  
Holding him back, Nick prayed that he would never see this side of Monroe again.

32) Exploration

When Nick was a child, he had once dreamed of being a famed explorer. But then he saw a police officer, and changed his dream.  
When he moved to Portland, he did some exploration in the woods around the area, reliving his childhood dreams and fulfilling the craving of adventure that he harbored since he was a child.  
Now, he dragged Monroe along, the two of them exploring the woods. With a grin, Nick playfully tackled Monroe sending them tumbling down into a small creek.  
Lying there, their hands brushed and eyes met.  
Their lips both formed grins.  
They explored.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I don't know when the rest will be up-I'm shooting for this weekend, before preseason band starts. Well, I'll try to get it up ASAP! :D- **_Andi_


	20. 37, 38, 52, 54, 56, 62 68 74 82 84 94 95

**A;JFDKO;AJFEIO;AJDKAF;HDKAL;JDKFL;JDKA;LFJEIO;AJD-It's done! Whooo!  
****Apologies for not putting it up last week like I had promised, but Verses gave me this huge writer's block.  
****However, I hope you enjoy this, the final chapter of _Friendship_.  
****Drabbles: 37) Mist, 38) Burning, 52) Stirring of the Wind, 54) Health and Healing, 56) Everything for You, 62) Verses, 68) Cold Embrace, 74) Shattered, 82) Echoes, 84) Picking up the Pieces, 94) Friendship, and 95) Endings.  
**_

37) Mist

Monroe frowned as he peered into the mist.  
"I can't see anything."  
"Fog does that." Nick replied, not worried. They had been walking in the woods after practice when a fog rolled in, hiding the path they were on.  
"This worries me." Monroe muttered. It was early in the morning, so the fog wasn't totally abnormal, but he still hated how it covered everything.  
Nick smiled beside him. "Do you want to wait it out?"  
"And risk getting attacked? This fog could hide anything."  
Nick leaned over and kissed him gently, before laughing.  
"It doesn't hide how red you are."

38) Burning

"I thought _blutbads_ couldn't get sick." Nick teased as he put the cool compress on Monroe. The man was burning up with a fever and bedridden because of it. He waved Nick's comment off.  
"I said that they rarely got sick—but we do. And when we get sick, we get _si_—"  
His word was cut off as he vomited into the trashcan next to him. Nick grimaced.  
"Nice, man."  
"Nothing is nice about this." Monroe grunted, rolling back.  
"I can think of one thing that's nice." Nick said as he slowly climbed into the bed.  
"You're really warm."

52) Stirring of the Wind

Monroe took in a deep breath. He could smell rain.  
A storm was coming.  
The wind picked up, stirring around the leaves that had fallen earlier in the week.  
It was going to be a bad one.  
He was stone faced as he thought about the storms that were coming—one was just rain, while the other was _wesen_.  
Once it got out that he and the Grimm were together, all hell would break loose.  
Nick came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatcha thinking about?"  
Monroe drew him closer, savoring the warmth and comfort. "The wind."

54) Health and Healing

Monroe was a man of particular skills: He could play Mozart on the Cello, he could put a clock together in a few hours, but he could not heal horribly gory wounds.  
So, when Nick walked into his house, bleeding from a gash in his arm and soaking wet, Monroe freaked out.  
But now, after he had cleaned Nick up (the stubborn idiot refused to go to a hospital), he contently lay with him.  
"I told you I didn't need any hospital." Nick mumbled as he curled into Monroe. Monroe glanced down at him.  
"You're all the medicine I need."

56) Everything for You

Nick looked at the peaceful, sleeping Monroe, his heart slightly breaking. Monroe had chewed him out about going after the two Reapers that beat him up, saying that he wasn't worth the Grimm risking his life.  
But, to Nick, he was.  
Why didn't he realize it?  
Why didn't Monroe realize that Nick would do anything—no, he would do everything for Monroe?  
He broke up with Juliette for him, he brought over his favorite brew, and he even made sure not to make food with meat.  
All for Monroe.  
Because Monroe was the best thing to ever happen to Nick.

62) Verses

Life was full of conflict: good vs. evil, right vs. wrong, man vs. man.  
Nick vs. Monroe.  
The argument had been stupid—a simple fight over which basketball team was better. But it grew into a fight of the wills, with both of them giving the silent treatment.  
And Nick would be damned before he let Monroe get the best of him, but it was getting too hard. The two lived with each other and relied on each other for company and help.  
So, Nick decided to be devious and get Monroe to break first.  
He wore red.  
He won.

68) Cold Embrace

Monroe was never cold, although he really did like the feeling. It was part of his _blutbad_ genes that always kept him warm.  
Nick was not as lucky.  
Nick hated the cold and his thin frame didn't keep any heat in during the winter months in Portland. So, when the detective would come back from a long, chilly day at work, the first thing he would do is jump into bed with Monroe and just cuddle up with him, soaking in the warmth that emanated from his boyfriend's body.  
And Monroe would simply lay there and enjoy Nick's cold embrace.

74) Shattered

Nick jumped a mile in the air as a crash echoed through the house. His mind flashed back to not so long ago, when Stark rammed into his home.  
"Nick, calm down."  
His vision unclouded and he saw Monroe sitting on the bedside, gently holding his shoulder.  
"Stark-" Nick began, but Monroe shook his head.  
"It was me. I dropped a cup." He gently said, holding the younger man.  
"S-sorry. I just thought—you…" Monroe felt Nick shudder and repressed the feeling to do the gesture as well.  
"I know. Don't worry, we're safe."  
Monroe held his shattered Grimm close.

82) Echoes*

His laugh echoed in his head, his smile was pictured in the back of his mind.  
But they were only echoes, memories of a distant yesterday.  
_He's not coming back_.  
The voice kept repeating that phrase, over and over. He heard it in his sleep; he heard it when he ate.  
Everywhere.  
**I'll bring him back**.  
He was determined. He could bring back the laughter, the smiles.  
_You can't._  
He could. In fact, he would. He would go out and find him and convince him to come back.  
But he knew he couldn't.  
For he was just a dead echo.

84) Picking up the Pieces

Nick looked at the ring, sitting in its velvet box. Part of him wanted her to keep it, but he tucked it into his pocket, knowing that she wouldn't want it. He went back to slowly packing his belongings into the cardboard and plastic boxes. (Juliette was out of town as part of their earlier agreement.)  
He collapsed onto the couch. The Grimm didn't realize how tiring pick up the pieces of his life with Juliette would be.  
"You alright man?"  
Nick looked up and smiled at Monroe's concerned look.  
At least he didn't have to pick them up alone.

94) Friendship

There were a lot of words Monroe could use to describe his relationship with Nick.  
Idiotic: A Grimm and a _blutbad_ were **not** supposed to be friends.  
Troublesome: Seriously, when being friends with someone caused you to be beaten, it was a bit troublesome.  
Hilarious: The things they came up with together were funny at their worst, and hilarious at their best.  
One of a kind: They could say with complete certain that no one else was like them.  
There were a lot of words Monroe could use to describe their relationship, but he liked one: Friendship at its purest.

95) Endings

When most stories end, there's usually a 'happily ever after'.  
Nick figured long ago that his life wouldn't end like that, most of the thought coming from when his parents died and when Juliette rejected him.  
He just wasn't a 'happily ever after' guy.  
So, when he and Monroe finally got together, he was rather pessimistic about it: he insisted constantly that being around him would just cause Monroe to get hurt and would just cause more problems.  
But Monroe insisted that he didn't care—as long as he could be with Nick.  
And then they lived happily ever after.

**I know that _Endings_ was really cliche and all, but it was adorable!  
****I hope you guys all enjoyed!  
****And now, a quick shout out to some of the people who reviewed and helped motivate me throughout!  
**The Ruler Of Nothing Important, D Squirrel, Dominosowner, thelittlestgrimmlin, grimmandsherlocktildeath, minlin, Pajaro Negro, EmoCheerleaderChellie, MSupernatural, Amber-Jad James, Pancakes Mix, mi guard, ROSSELLA1, dreameroflife, and the numerous Guest and Anonymous reviewers!  
**Thank you guys so** **much!  
****And yes, for those wondering, you are all free to use this list to make your own drabbles!**

***On _Echoes_: I felt the need to write a majorly depressive drabble in the midst of all my happy ones. I didn't specify who it was for a reason: I can't 'really' kill either of them off. It's too heartbreaking for me. So, you guys can choose either one.**


End file.
